At present, there is considerable demand for converged integration systems to be designed as immediately operable appliance upon delivery to a customer site. Computing systems, such as converged infrastructure (CI) computing systems, are designed, built, and logically configured for the customer along with all of the licensing and protocols that facilitate the operation of the CI computing system. Most CI computing systems are built and shipped to the customer's deployment site of the customer, who is then compelled to wait for a trained technician to manually install and configure the CI computing system. Notably, problems arise during the sign-off of the completed delivery of the CI system or upon bringing the CI system online. Consequently, a significant amount of time may be needed from the computing system operator to locate system-level defaults or for deploying the correct technician to the customer site in order to resolve the issues.